Dropping Hint after Hint
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kotori thinks Honoka's in love with Umi. But she thought wrong.


**Dropping Hint after Hint**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: It's also been a while since I wrote about these two. Also, it's for OuMiyuki-chan. If you're still here, I miss you. If not, well…I hope you're doing well.**

 **Enjoy~!**

The sight of Honoka is just addicting. Kotori can't help but steal glances at the happy ginger every 5 minutes. She's just too cute to resist. The ash-brunette finds herself squealing to herself, biting her lip to contain her happy squeals. It's during when they are in the club room, discussing their next concert and how they will definitely beat A-RISE this time. However, Kotori isn't paying attention to the details. Only Honoka. The ginger may or may not be oblivious to Kotori's feelings, however, recently, Honoka's been hanging around the ash-brunette more than usual. She thought she's all over her other childhood friend, Umi since the bluenette acts like her parent every time. Kotori enjoys the entertainment of those two, but at the same time, she cannot help but think that those two love each other at the same time.

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka says, waving her hand at the ash-brunette's face. "Helloooooo~? Earth to Kotori-chaaaan?"

"Eh!?" Kotori squeaks as she jumps at the sight of Honoka in her face.

"Glad you're back~" the ginger grins. "We're just about done with the meeting. We're going to ask you to design new outfits for our next concert~"

"O-oh, really?" Kotori smiles nervously.

"Were you paying attention?" Maki asks, as she twirls her hair like always. "Our next theme is Angels. Better get cracking."

"A-Angels…huh?" Kotori feels stupid for not paying attention, but then again, staring at Honoka is all she can do to combat the boredom.

Honoka leans down closer to her childhood friend. "You look like an angel yourself, Kotori-chan. Hehehehe~!"

"Honoka!" Umi shouts.

"N-no, it's okay!" Kotori waves her hand. "That was a compliment…and I like it…" She looks down again with a blush on her face. "I like it a lot…" she mutters to herself.

"So!" Eli clasps her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Since the meeting's done, we can now go home."

Everyone packs up their stuff to go when Honoka quickly takes the ash-brunette's hand, surprising Kotori.

"Let's go home together! To my place~!"

"Your place?" This surprises Kotori. Usually, Honoka invites Umi to her place, but now she's asking her? It makes her happy, yes. But it's still surprising to her.

 ****Later****

Kotori sits on her knees in front of the small table while waiting for Honoka to get drinks and snacks. She looks around the room for a moment until her eyes lay on Honoka's bed. She feels a sudden urge…an urge to just jump on it and hug Honoka's pillow. She clenches her fists on her skirt, biting her lip, trying super hard to resist the urge. Kotori can't be caught doing something so embarrassing when she comes back.

"Mmmmm….!" Kotori feels like she's held her breath for long periods of time and is going to faint any time. "Must…not…be tempted…! I'll…regret it afterwards…!"

"Regret what?" Honoka asks as she comes in the room, holding a tray of tea and snacks.

"Hah!" Kotori squeaks as she jumps back in shock. "I…I mean…I mean, ummm…!" She cannot think of any excuse since Honoka caught her talking to herself about being tempted to hug her pillow.

"Your back is against the bed," the ginger points out. "You need to rest on it?"

"Ah! N-no, no, no!" Kotori shakes her head as she waves her hands back and forth.

"You were at the table just a few minutes ago."

"Y-you're mistaken! I've always sat near the table."

"Hmmm…okay." Honoka says. She sets the tray down and sits next to her childhood friend. She thinks for a couple minutes before grinning. "Ohhhhh, I see what it is~"

"Wh-what is it!?" Kotori is scared now. Did she find out anyways?

"Do you….by any chance…have a crush on me~?"

"Meep!" Kotori jumps and covers her mouth with both hands and turns away to hide her blush.

"Ahahaha! That's a very cute reaction there, Kotori-chan, but I still didn't get an answer~" Honoka says.

"Mmmm….!" Kotori doesn't know what to say. She slowly removes her hands from her mouth and turns toward the ginger with small tears in her eyes with a small whimper. "Honoka-chaaaan…"

"Yeeees~?" The ginger gives a toothy grin.

"I…I do…have a crush on you. I love you. I love you with all my heart! But…but the reason I didn't tell you is…well…" The ash-brunette lowers her head and turns away a little. "Aren't you and…Umi-chan in love…with each other?"

"Hah!?" Honoka jumps back in shock. "What made you think that!?"

"Umi-chan's always treating you like she's your parent!" Kotori says. "While I jus sit there, watching you two get all lovey dovey with each other!"

Honoka blinks twice before giggling. "Ehehehe~! Kotori-chan, that's impossible! I do like Umi-chan, but not as much as you~"

"Eh!? Y-you do?"

"Of course~" Honoka embraces the ash-brunette. "Didn't you realize it?"

"N-no…"

"Really? I guess you really were oblivious."

Kotori squeaks at this. "Eh!? Wh-what do you mean!?"

"I dropped several hints that I liked you," Honoka replies, gently taking Kotori's hands in hers. "I went with you after school, went to your part time job every day, offered you a drink during break. I even offered to hold hands with you after school every day. And this isn't enough?"

The ash-brunette wants to cry right now. She loves Kotori all this time? All she can do is hug the ginger while sobbing happily.

"H-Honoka-chan…!" she says. "This is the happiest day…of my life! Thank you!"

"Oh, Kotori-chan~" Honoka returns the embrace for a bit and then pulls away to look into her childhood friend's golden eyes.

Kotori stares back lovingly while cupping both hands to her new lover's cheeks and leans in to kiss her on the lips. Honoka immediately returns it and both of them fall on the floor, enjoying their make out session. This is the greatest feeling Kotori has felt in a long time. Both of them pull away and press foreheads together while smiling and intertwining hands.

"I love you, Kotori-chan~" Honoka whispers.

"As do I….Honoka-chan…" Kotori whispers back.


End file.
